


The Murdocks get a Dog

by Neutralfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Bite, Dog adoption, Everything is the Same, F/M, Matt and Skye are Married, Matt's POV, Severely AU, Skye works for S.H.I.E.L.D, Vet Cal, and she's married, except she's not Daisy yet, not a guide dog, sheprador, still have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralfan/pseuds/Neutralfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye wants a dog; Matt goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Murdocks get a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> A Sheprador is a German shepherd Lab mix.

It was a rainy evening in Hell’s kitchen Matt sat at the dinner table finishing some last minute details on a case he and Foggy were running when his new wife flopped down onto the couch with a sigh.

“Matt, do you know what this place needs?” She asked him.

Matt cocked his head to the side, showing her he was playing along; “A new coat of paint?”

Skye laughed, “No, it needs something cute,” she turned as she spoke facing him over the back of the couch, “Cuddly, and four legged.”

Matt closed his eyes bracing himself for the argument that was to come; “No.”

“Come on Matt! I’d train it and you wouldn’t need to worry about it at all. And just so were on the same page here I want a puppy.”

Matt didn’t need his enhanced senses to tell him that Skye was in her ‘persuasive’ position-some couples pull faces- arms draped over the couch, head perched on top of them slightly off to one side.

“No we are not getting a dog.”

‘But’ he thinks, ‘an argument could be made for a fish.’

Skye shifted positions sitting up straight looking over her shoulder at him.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Foggy trying to get you to get a guide dog would it; ‘cause that’s not what I want.”

“No-”

“Don’t try and tell me the landlord won’t allow it; I already checked with him.”

“Why do you want a dog so badly?” he asked exasperated. He noted how still she went, and how her heart rate increased.

“I’ve always wanted a dog that I had raised from a puppy. Not like a fancy breeder but one from a shelter. I could even train it to keep you company when I’m gone doing S.H.I.E.L.D stuff, or you could teach it parkour.”

Matt lowered his head into his hands; half of him said yes, but the other half screamed no. Skye came over and sat down next to him taking his hands away from his face; for reasons beyond him she liked to look at his face specifically his eyes.

“Matt if you really don’t want us to get a dog then I won’t force it. But I just wanted to see if you’d be open to the idea.” Silence passed between the two as Matt thought it through until he finally croaked out,

“You don’t want to train it to be a guide dog?”

“No, not unless you want that; all I want is a cuteish four legged, tail wagging member added to our family.”

They sat in silence for a while longer before Matt gave his answer, “We can look, but if we don’t find one that fits us we don’t get one.”

Skye wrapped her arms around him and he could hear her smile as he returned the hug. “

I love you Matthew Michael Murdock!” She proclaimed.

Matt smiled, “I love you too.”

. . . . . . . . .

Matt and Skye had driven for hours from their apartment in Hell’s kitchen to a nice sized town in Connecticut. They were coming here to look for a puppy.

‘Connecticut,’ Matt thought as he climbed out of the car and unfolded his cane, ‘we drove all the way to Connecticut to find a puppy.’

After two months of indecision from Skye, and irritation from him, Matt had been hoping that they’d put the subject of getting a puppy behind them; But Skye had gotten in late the night before and was jabbering about this little clinic that had ‘Adoption Tuesdays’ and here they were.

“I still don’t understand,” he started, “why this place is any better than the shelters in New York.”

“Oh hush Matt. We’re here now so you can quit your belly aching. Besides I promised that if we didn’t find a puppy here that I’d drop the search for the rest of the year.”

Matt sighed, he’d believe that when he ‘saw’ it.

“Curb. We’re almost to the door.” Skye was getting more excited as they approached the door, Matt noticed as her heart rate increased.

Once they were in the clinic it was all Matt could do not to wince at the smells and sounds that assaulted his senses; but this clinic was cleaner than the last few shelters they’d been to.

“Oh hello there!” A man called out somewhere on his left, “I’ll be with you in a minute.” Skye’s heart beat increased again, when the man spoke, confusing Matt slightly.

“Now how can I help you today? Are you interested in taking part in our adoption Tuesday?”

Matt herd Skye’s smile in her reply; “Well if we find the right puppy we will be. Do you have any puppies today?”

“Oh yes,” the man’s tone picked up, “We had a few litters rescued recently and they are ready for adoption. We’ve got them in the back; if you both would follow me.”

Matt still letting Skye lead him gritted his teeth bracing for the smell that usually accompanied kennels; it was bearable as the man opened the door, surprising Matt.

“In this front corner we have all the puppies together in this pen. Go ahead and look them over, they’ve all had their 12 week check up and are all in good health.”

Skye moved out of Matt’s grip and knelt down next to the pen; yips and squeeks followed and not all were being made by the puppies.

“Aw Matt you should come over here; there are so many puppies to chose from.” Matt dutifully pulled out his cane and moved over to the pen.

“Oh are you looking for a puppy to train as a guide dog?”

Matt bristled opening his mouth to give the man a firm no.

“Oh no, my husband doesn’t need a guide dog. The puppy is for me, he works a lot and didn’t want me to be lonely.”

“In that case the lab mix he’s petting would be a fine companion; very energetic, trainable, loyal, and cute to boot.”

Matt hadn’t even noticed that he was petting a ball of fur; he concentrated on the animal more. “What’s he look like Skye?”

“He’s mostly black but his paws are tan. He’s adorable-“

Her head was turned in Matt’s direction, and her heart rate was ecstatic.

“What kind of dog did you say this was?” Matt asked.

“Hm oh, he’s a German shepherd Lab mix; a Sheprador. They tend to have the best qualities of both breeds.”

Matt continued to stroke the puppy who’d settled down and was resting his head on his paws.

“I’m good with this one if you are Skye.”

Skye hugged Matt gently so as not to knock him over and picked up the puppy, before turning back to the man who’d brought them in.

“Okay, I’ll go ahead and give him a quick check up if you’d like, while my secretary gets the paper work for you.”

“That’d be great.” Skye said letting the man-Vet- take the puppy. Skye turned back to Matt with an extended hand.

“Are you sure Matt?” Matt took her hand confident that the Vet had left the immediate area.

“Yeah, I am but we can’t tell Foggy about this. He’d have a field day.”

She laughed, “You’ll need to tell him sometime. Come on lets catch up with the Doctor.”

. . . . . . .

The car ride home was a quiet one; the newest Murdock- named Jaco- was asleep in the back seat in his carrier, and Skye was driving so as not to wake him. Matt sat in the passenger’s seat with the pamphlets for how to care for Jaco’s breed on his lap. Thinking that for having been so excited on the ride over and while they were in the clinic that Skye was acting unusual.

“Skye you’re awfully quite, is something wrong?”

Several minutes pass before Matt gets an abrupt answer.

“You’re lucky your dad is dead Matt; at least you don’t have to deal with the fact that he doesn’t know who you are even though you’re standing right in front of him.”

Matt sat in stunned silence; the pieces were slowly coming together.

“The vet at the clinic was that your dad?”

“Yes.” She was crying now.

“And we have met before, but he doesn’t remember, we even had a father daughter heart to heart but it’s all gone.”

Matt wished they were home and he could comport her properly.

“Do you want me to drive so you can have a proper cry?”

Her laugh startled Jaco awake causing the rest of the ride to be less quiet.

. . . . . . . .

Training Jaco wasn’t as easy as they had hoped; but at nine months old he was house broken- thank you to the New York Times- many chew toys had been bought to save Matt’s shoes, he’d learned how to behave when guests were over, and learned how to behave at the office when Skye was at work for S.H.I.E.L.D. In fact the first time Matt took Jaco to the office was three weeks after they had gotten him; boy had Foggy been surprised to say the least. 

Jaco had also learned some doggy parkour, to keep him well exercised; sometimes even taking him out on patrols when there would be less to do, when Skye was working.

On one such night Matt was gearing up to go out on patrol when he heard someone at his door. They hadn’t knocked but Matt knew they knew he was in the apartment and would let them in if Matt didn’t. And true to form they did.

“Matt I thought that I told you your locks needed changed.”

“And I distinctly remember telling you to stay out of my city; or is your hearing becoming like your sight?”

A low jab but he wasn’t in the mood for Stick’s brand of trouble tonight.

In seconds Stick was in Matt’s personal space but not before he was distracted; Jaco during the exchange had wondered out and sat down next to Matt waiting to be introduced to the unknown person, just as he’d been taught. Stick froze, before snarling at Matt.

“I thought I told you, you didn’t need a dog.”

“He’s not my dog.” Matt answered flippantly.

With that Stick grabbed Matt’s arm, forcing him to contemplate getting a new coffee table again.

“You-“ the older man started but didn’t get a chance to finish as they both heard a fleshy crack, followed by Stick screaming in pain. Jaco had bit his arm and wasn’t letting go.

“JACO! LET GO!” Matt commanded the dog, Jaco obeyed, but both men or at least Matt, could sense that the dog remained ready to strike again if he felt that his owner was in danger.

“Stick, I think it would be wise of you to leave. Now.”

The other man for once listened without any parting remarks. Matt waited until he was out of range before leaning down to his dog ruffling his fur.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not promote any dogs biting people as a good thing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, let me know!


End file.
